Vampire Tales
by Black's Crystal
Summary: Vega the vampire has just awoken. Her mission to find a mate...whatever it takes... POV OFC. OFC x Vegeta AU Warning violence, death and adult situations. first story out of five compleate
1. Chapter 1

**Vampire Tales 1 **

**WARNING: this story contains violence, death and sex**

Disclaimer : I don't own Dragonball Z

**Author's note :** Ok I'm Black's Crystal and I have been given strict guidelines by the original author of this Fic which if I don't follow she will kick my ass and she's my best friend so I don't want that to happen!

Projectshadow (as she has dubbed herself – she is not an author on this sight) came up with the original story … which I then got hold of and we edited and I rewrote parts of this story. This is part one of a 5 part story we completely co wrote VT2 and Projectshadow is currently writing VT 3 solo and I'm writing VT4 solo I think we are going to write VT5 together

I don't know how long I have been asleep I awaken to darkness but its nothing that I am not used to, being a vampire I have learned to use the darkness of night to my advantage, I realize I'm in my coffin and brake it open there is a loud crash. Then the deadly silence thrills me its so much better than what I fell asleep to, but I don't want to think of that now I fell asleep to forget that. I move towards the entrance of the tomb passing through thick trails of dust that look like they have not been walked through in centuries. The spiders webs that crisscross the room are so thick they cloud my vision, I will probably be staying here a while that's something I will have to sort out later right now I need to know when I am.

I traveled in the shadows I new that the fashions of this time must have changed since I last walked the planet, as well as everything else. The graveyard was much the same as it had been, give a few more graves than there were before. But as I wonder out of the graveyard I notice how much the world has really changed, the sky line is nothing to how I left it. The air though I don't need to breath it is impure, it smells vile and toxic, I guess if this is what the world has come to I will have to get used to it. The modern buildings look like tall cement blocks reaching so high that I have to crane my neck right back. I hear voices approaching and head for the shadow of the tall alien cement blocks. A group of adolescents rounded the corner, looking at them I was right clothing has changed! The 'girls' of the group were walking around in next to nothing, with their nonexistent skirts and what appears to be vest tops, not even I can fit in I need to find some new clothing and fast.

I approached a store that appeared to be open with and interesting style of clothing black or see through or red, which didn't seem to be that different from the clothing I was already wearing. A read simple red 17th century dress with a black bodes tattered at the bottom, some of these clothes seemed to be ready tatted. I smirk its so ironic to how the trends in this time differ from person to person, I like this style much more than that of the simple 'sluts', I walk through the door pleased with my choice of store.

The store was mostly black but across the back wall it had 'the black rose' written in some kind of clourful logo with a wilting black rose behind it. The door made a beeping sound which startled me a little, but I tried to not let it faze me, I walked further into the store looking for the nearest human.

"Can I help you sweet heart?" came the drool of a male voice, I turned seeing a bounding ginger tubby man cleaning against a counter, wearing what can only be described as overly tight clothing, as he was bulging out of his leather waist coat. I smiled so sweetly it sickened me

"Oh why yes I need some new clothing" I said in a voice to suet my smile he looked me up and down, I tried to fight the urge to vomit because of how his eyes were trying to look through what I was wearing, I bit back a growl. He said nothing, he was too caught up in drooling over my body, I turned away from him gathering up things that I could see myself wearing. Halter neck tops with a torn effect, see through lace skirts, leather bodices, and a pair of leather trousers. I walked towards the exit of the shop, wanting to escape the disgusting leering man

"Where do you think your going?" he said coming towards me, this block head was being more hassle than I would have liked, he was towering over me in his massive form as if trying to get me to submit to his seer size

"I'm taking these clothes, got a problem with that?" I knew he would I just wanted him to give me a reason to kill him

"You haven't paid he said" looking me up and down as if the last thing on his mind was money, I growled at the back of my throat, and his eyes snapped back up to my face, my arm went to is throat as if of its own free will so eager to kill the disgusting leering man and I snapped his neck with a flick of my wrist. He was not good enough to eat no matter how hungry I was

I rusted back to the tomb, to change so I could go out on the hunt and as I walked back into the city I could not avoid a mother and child walking towards me

"Good evening" The mother said to me I looked at her and smiled

"It is isn't it" I replied and kept on walking I could feel her confused eyes on my back as I walked. I turned into a side street between the big moldy looking skyscrapers and walked down it. Gangs. That was what I wanted to find, they always put up a good fight and a good fuck if I let them touch me. I came across a colorful gang all with different colors in their hair. I walked through and got a few looks of lust. I pushed through the crowd and kept on walking. I felt them follow. I turned and looked at them.

"Is there any reason why you are following me?" I asked putting my hand on my lace-covered hip.

"Yeah. Give us all your money," said the leader aiming a gun at me

"I don't have any," I said truthfully

"Then give us our payment in sex, whore"

"Come and get it then" I stated the three members of the gang surrounded me and started touching. I kissed the leaders neck then bit down and sucked the bastard almost dry, as the blood oozed down my throat I smiled and turned on the other two. They looked at me then each other then ran. I shook my head and used my super speed to appear in front of them

"What are you?"

"Vampire" I stated simply and broke their necks. I wiped my mouth and kept on walking. I came to a bar that was bathed in light but with a dark corner where the pool table was and walked in. I looked around for anymore of my kind but couldn't see right to the back near the pool table. I walked to the bar and sat on the only available stool.

"What'll it be Hun?" the bartender said cleaning a glass

"Pint of strong-bow" I said looking at him he was muscular, had hazel eyes and black hair. He looked around twenty-five - thirty years old. He looked familiar to me, I tried to recall where I'd seen him and it suddenly hit me. He was my last victim before I decided to sleep. "What year is it?" I asked he paused and looked at me weirdly before he answered

"Two-thousand Three" My eyes widened I'd slept for almost three hundred years. "What time you off work?" I asked

"Are you hitting on me?" he asked

"Might be" I acted indifferently

"Two" he stated

"Then I'll be waiting outside then, then" I smiled and took the cider from his hand

"Are you serious?"

"Deadly" I smiled "You've pulled" I smirked and looked at the clock and drank the cider slowly trying to ignore its strange and irritating reaction to the blood I had consumed "What's you name?"

"Butch" he said proudly "Yours?"

"Vega" I stated finishing the pint and putting three dollars on the table "I'll be back at two" I stated walking to the door.

"Okay" he said smitten. I wondered the orange light filled street until five to two came around. I had had two more 'drinks' and was heading back to the bar and waited for Butch.

"Hi Butch" I said when he exited the bar

"Hi Vega" he replied I smiled and held his hand.

"Shall we go to your place?" I asked I saw him gulp

"Sure" he said and walked to his car. I got into the passenger's seat and watched him get in. If he was the same as my last victim I could at least get a decent fuck out of him first. He drove us to his apartment block, the building looming over us like a giant stone, we walked through the dirty doors and into the elevator up to the first floor, door number sixty-nine. He unlocked and opened the door. I saw the barrier to keep me out since I was not invited "Come in then" he said huskily I saw the barrier disappear and smirked. I walked in and shut the door behind me. I watched him go to the kitchen

"You hungry?"

"No"

"Thirsty?"

"No" I growled and walked into the kitchen and put my hand on his shoulder and turned him around and kissed him fiercely. He turned and placed me on the side and pulled off my leather trousers. I waited for him to pull of his trousers and I almost laughed. This reincarnation has been endowed lowly, unlike the original. I let him do what he wished. I needed this invitation, I needed the money. He started at a low pace and was grunting with the effort. I was enjoying it but it was uncomfortable "Bedroom" I panted and he obliged by picking me off of the counter and carrying me whist still imbedded inside me. He collapsed onto the bed and pushed down harder with his hips. I lifted my hips to his and lent up for a kiss. He obliged and kissed me deeply much like he did three hundred years ago. He started going faster and within the next five minutes he was spent he grunted his climax and then rolled off of me. I had yet to be satisfied so I pretended to sleep.

"Vega?"

"Yes?"

"Why were you so quiet? I've never heard of a woman so silent during sex"

"I'm a very quiet person" I sighed

"But."

"Look, you pleasured me highly. So forget about it" I said rolling to face him "Silent is good, believe me" I smiled and pecked his nose, he smiled and fell asleep. I was not going to enjoy killing him again. After I was sure he was asleep I burgled his apartment, found my leather trousers and pulled them on. I sat on the bed

"Butch?" I said just loud enough to wake him

"Yes Vega?"

"I'm sorry"

"For what?" He asked confused I climbed on top of him and kissed his neck before letting my fangs penetrate the tender skin on his neck as I sucked the blood from his unresponsive body. I let go of the body and watched him breathe for a bit before I reached over and broke his neck I smiled as I watched his lifeless body fall back to the bed. Just like it did three hundred years ago.

"There must be someone out there who is worthy enough to become my mate" I told the empty room before leaving with the goods that Butch had given me. I walked about the streets until the sun was beginning to rise I ran to my tomb and pulled the door back up. I emptied the items from Butches house and estimated a value. $300, I estimated. I smiled, that should last a while. I led in my casket and fell asleep.

Dusk. I sat up and saw lights outside the tomb. I walked out to see my door had been kicked open, but all of Butches stuff remained untouched. I walked out of my home to be faced with two people who looked dead, but were just wannabes.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded

"There's a vampire on the prowl. Six people died last night each had two bite marks and...and.." A boy that was approximately nineteen years old, medium build, with brown eyes and ginger hair said.

"Shut-up Ollie" a tallish boy about 5"7, with emerald green eyes, a body like a god but lean, with hair that stood up in a black flame stated. I looked at him, he looked older than the other and he had a vampire scent about him.

"Ah man Vegeta I was just being nice" Ollie smiled at me "What's your name?"

"Vega" I replied smiling the kid called Vegeta looked at me strangely.

"Hi Vega, I'm."

"Ollie. I know" I said this kid was obviously not all with it.

"How old are you?" Vegeta asked suspiciously

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me" I answered, "Then I'd have to kill you"

Ollie backed away and let me walk towards Vegeta. "How about you?"

"Same answer" he said quietly I walked up to him and took a deep breath. He was human.

"The truth please" I pleaded

"Twenty-five" he spat. I smiled

"And you Ollie" I asked

"Nineteen"

"Okay. What were you doing here?"

"We thought we'd sit in this cemetery and wait"

"Did you have to wait outside my house?" I asked and went and collected Butches stuff and walked past the two boys to go to the pawnshop.

'That Vegeta guy seemed like the perfect mate. I'll just have to see whether he's a good fck before I decide' I thought walking out of the pawnshop with 450 dollars. I saw a guy pulling an unwilling girl along. I growled. That was the one thing I hoped had changed but it obviously hadn't. I hated rapists. I walked across the road and walked past the guy, who let go of the girl and walked after me. I turned and mouthed 'Go home' to the girl who got up and ran in the opposite direction yelling thank-you to me as she did. I walked into an alley and awaited the rapist. When he turned the corner I drew him to me and let his hands think they were dominating me. Then I kissed his neck. The man with icy blue eyes and dark hair seemed even more turned on by this and started moving his hands lower. I chose this time to sink my fangs into his skin and drained his body of blood. I heard him mumble "Bitch" before he died. I walked out of the alley and back towards my tomb, hoping that the two boys had gone.

As I walked I felt as though I was being followed. I scolded myself and muttered curses. Unless it was a Vampire hunter, I shouldn't worry. Footsteps heavier that mine echoed in the night. I turned and saw a solitary cloaked figure.

"What?" I hissed. I smelt blood radiating from this person, I lightened my expression "Brother, why are you following me?"

"You are bringing unwanted attention to yourself" the males voice drifted with the wind.

"I have only just awoken" I said

"I know sister. Three hundred years. But things have changed. People are aware of us"

"I know. I met two of them tonight"

"Did you..."

"They are still alive" I said amused "Though I do like the older ones style"

"What were their names?"

"Ollie and." I was cut off

"Vegeta?" he said I was repulsed as I smelt fear radiate from him

"What's wrong with him?"

"He comes from a long line of hunters. Do not mess with him Sister, for your own safety"

"Okay Brother" I lied bowing my head in mock shame

"Good girl. Now how much did you get from Butch?"

"Loads. I got 450 dollars" I smiled then frowned "How..."

"Lady Frea was going to move in on him, but you got there first" I saw his gleaming fangs in the darkness

"Tell Lady Frea that I am sorry" I said

"You are unusual, sister. Falling for a hunter..."

"He has not killed one of our kin brother. He smells human" I growled

"He might if you show yourself" he stated

"Oh, Do I get to know your name brother?"

"Certainly. Count Yerlio" he bowed "And yourself?"

"Vega" I said simply

"No 'Lady' in front?" he asked astonished

"No I have not found a mate" I said bitterly. "That is why I have awoken"

"To find a mate. I understand. Were you thinking of taking the hunter as your own?"

"No. Just a fuck" I smirked "Then bleed him dry" I licked my lips hoping that the count bought it.

"Sister, These are dangerous times. Just be careful" he muttered disappearing. I shook my head and kept on walking eager to get home and start on my plan to fuck the supposed hunter.

I walked to my tomb and noticed that there was still light. I walked towards it tentatively and saw one sleeping bag. I walked towards it and nudged it. A growl was emitted from under it.

"Hello?" I asked the lump fidgeted and Vegeta's head popped out from it. "What are you still doing here?" I hissed

"I sleep here sometimes" he hissed back

"Don't you have a home and a wife to go to?" I said irritated

"No. I don't have a home" he hissed. I looked taken-aback then I felt something foreign. "Nor any family"

"I am sorry" I said sincerely 'That's because all of your family have been killed by my kin' I thought.

"I'm sure that you are" he said standing up "You are not from this country" he observed

"No. I'm an English girl" I stated in answer to his question

"It's a nice change to have another accent in the city" he smiled. If I would of had any blood in me I'm sure it would all be in my cheeks.

"You're not from here either" I said "English" I murmured "With the tint of an American accent"

"Very good Vega" I smiled and walked into my 'house'. "You hardly have any possessions" I heard him say

"Why did you come in here?" I asked shocked

"Just wondered about it" he muttered and sat on the step.

"Would you mind, I'm going to change" I said unhappily. A smirk crossed his face and he left the building. I got changed and wondered about him. I wasn't going to fall for him, but he'd gotten under my skin. I climbed into my makeshift bed under my casket, and fell asleep immediately.

An hour before sunset I woke up. Feeling something enter my tomb. I rolled out from underneath my casket. Two people, one male the other female, were against the wall kissing and fondling. I stood to the side and watched. I saw the girl look at me and I smirked. She tapped her man who paused and looked at her, she nodded her head towards me.

"Shouldn't you two be in school?" I asked

"Who the fuck are you?" the boy said distastefully. I scowled and punched him so he passed out. I looked at the girl who had blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Age?" I questioned

"Eighteen" she said in fear.

"What about misfit?"

"He's twenty"

"Interesting. You may leave. I'm going to have a chat with your boyfriend about how to be polite to a woman" I said pointing to the door she nodded and bolted out of my 'home'. I bent down next to the brown haired, lean bodied boy and nudged him into consciousness, I then noticed he had blue eyes.

"Where." he looked up at me and smiled "You" I put my finger on his lips and started unbuttoning his trousers. Rolled them down his legs and he reached for my top I shook my head and took off my bottoms. I knelt over him.

"Is this what you were planning to do to your girlfriend?" I asked lowering myself sharply then back off completely. He nodded "In my home?" I asked rolling over and waiting for his male instincts to take over. The boy knelt over me and plunged himself in and kissing my lips. Two minutes, was all it took. He rolled off.

"Silent?" he wondered out loud

"That's good" I purred and kissed his neck before extracting his life essence. I got up and put my bottoms back on. I looked at the boy and snorted then I stamped my foot down on his throat killing him. I then picked up the lifeless body and threw it down into the catacombs where I'm sure it would rot.

Dusk came within the next fifteen minutes and I stepped outside.

"What did I tell you Vega?"

"Count" I said astonished seeing his form in the light, he was a tall man with blonde hair that was medium length, blue topaz colored eyes and a medium build.

"You were flirting with the hunter last night"

"Are you spying on me?" I growled

"Not at all I heard the boy talk about it when I was wondering"

"I did not flirt. I told him if he wouldn't mind because I was going to change" I said in a low growl

"Boys in this time take that as flirting" he sighed

"Anything-else I should know?"

"Not really. But have a shower you reek of sex" he mumbled flying away.

I walked down the street that I could smell Vegeta down. I needed to find him and talk to him. I walked into a café and walked to the counter.

"Coffee please" I asked the waitress nodded.

"Isn't it a coincidence that we keep meeting up like this?" I heard a voice I turned and smiled at him.

"You're following me" I accused he sat beside me

"I did no such thing" he said grumpily. The waitress came back with the coffee pot and a mug. I nodded in thanks to her as she poured it, she smiled in acknowledgement and walked away.

"So you have no home? How do you make a living?"

"Oh, I have a job" he said "In the record store"

"Slipping Records?" I asked, He nodded. "Cool"

"Hey, I've never seen you around before. When'd you arrive in the country?"

"Three weeks ago, but I've only just come to this part" I lied "You?"

"Almost five years, all in this part" he replied "You know I only see you during the night" he stated looking me in the eyes I kept my eyes locked with his

"I know" I muttered breaking eye contact and sipping my coffee "You won't understand"

"Try me" he stated, I looked at him

"I'm allergic to sunlight" I said in half-truth, he looked shocked

"Is that why you live in a tomb?" he asked I nodded. "I understand" he said. I had a sudden urge to kill him. I put 1 dollar and a few cents on the counter.

"I need to go" I said to him. He nodded and smiled

"I'll see you around" he said ordering a coffee

"No, no you won't" I mumbled to myself walking out of the café.

I walked along moping, out of all the hunters I had killed, the complex had to start now. I wanted to kill the last of the line of hunters, I wanted to taste his blood as he fought for life in my arms. I shook my head viciously. No, I'm going to avoid him, that way I won't hurt him. I walked onto a crowded street. I bumped into a guy and he fell to the floor. I put my hand down to help the short orange haired, green-eyed man up

"Sorry" I said the guy smiled and grasped my hand. I pulled him to his feet and started walking off again

"Wait" he called I turned and looked at him out of the corner of my eye

"Yes?"

"Can I walk with you?" he asked I smiled

"Sure" 'I'm sure he'd be a good meal' we walked along the busy street and he started a conversation

"So what're you doing in the US?"

"I live here" I stated

"But your accent is British" he said

"Yeah, that's my home country" I said cheerfully.

"Do you miss it?" he asked

"Not a bit. I have made some good friends here and had meals to keep the angels well fed for centuries" I smiled

"Are you a scholar?" he asked

"No" I said grabbing his hand and dragging him into an alley "I'm a thief" I mumbled

"Thief!" he mumbled "Figures" I smiled and kissed his neck. He moaned and put his knee in-between my legs. I rolled my eyes and bit deeply into his neck and sucked the blood from his body. I dropped him to the floor and bent down next to him. 'Poor human' I thought 'Didn't know what he was getting into' I ran my long, sharp fingernail over his throat and watched the rest of the blood flow freely. I walked back out into the crowded street and kept on my path.

"Vega!" I heard my name being called I turned and saw Ollie

"Hello Ollie" I said hoping he'd just leave.

"What're you doing here?"

"Walking" I growled

"Vegeta said he talked to you last night"

"Did he now?"

"He said you had an interesting scent"

"I don't understand"

"He said you smelt of something familiar to what his mother smelt of before she vanished"

"His mother vanished? What was her name?"

"I think he said it was Frea" Ollie said and I froze, the counts mate was named Frea.

"Oh. Tell him I'm sorry for walking out on him"

"Where is he? I haven't seen him since he slept outside your house"

"He's in the café on the next block. Polio's"

"Thanks. I'll tell him that" he said running off. 'That's why the count told me to stay away from him, He's half vampire' I smirked 'Half Vampire, Half Vampire Hunter'. I smiled and carried on up the street.

"Vega"

"Yes Count?" I asked

"What did Ollie want?"

"To know where your Lady's son was" I said

"How did you find that out?"

"Ollie told me that Vegeta's mom was called Frea" I said "I just worked the rest out" I sat on a park bench and looked up at the sky

"You are unusual sister"

"Why do you say that?"

"You feel for my mate's son. You wanted to kill him tonight but you ignored your vampire instincts, you must be very strong to do that"

"Why must I be so foolish?" I asked the count

"Lady Frea has given you permission to take her son, and make him your count"

"But why?"

"She says she likes your determination to stay away from her son when you know you are attracted to him"

"I can't" I said sadly "I'm going to watch him grow up and die with a human"

"Even though you care for him deeply?" he asked astonished I nodded. "You are one in a million sister" he said flying away.

I made a vow to myself after the count had left. I was going to avoid him and make him forget me and I him. I walked to my home and got into my makeshift bed. I slowly drifted into a dream filled sleep.

"_Vega" I heard a voice talk to me_

"_Yes?" I replied _

"_Take him my dear, he is yours"_

"_I will not take Vegeta as my count. He is too good for me"_

"_Vega, do not start this. He has fallen for you and You, sister, have fallen for him"_

"_But I have made a vow and vows cannot be broken" _

"_And some are made to be broken" _I heard her voice as I drifted out of sleep and into reality. When I realized that the sun had already set. I rushed up and tugged on a black, lace dress that looked like it had seen better days pulled on my boots and eventually went on the prowl on the darkened, gang-ridden streets. I kept walking and eventually came across a gang of six skinheads. I smirked, scanned them all and decided which one would be the most tasty. I prowled towards them all, then grabbing the collar of the one I had chosen and pulling him into the darkness.

"Hey" I greeted

"Hi" he replied and looked at me strangely

"You doing anything at the moment?" I smiled sweetly at him

"Not to my knowledge" he smiled back

"Good" I smirked leaning forward towards his neck, as my lips touched his neck I whispered in his ear "Because I'm going to kill you" I then quickly sunk my fangs into his neck and extracted nearly all of his life blood. I backed away from his pulsating artery and put my hands around his throat. I then heard someone walking by. I looked into the light and gasped as I saw Vegeta walk by. I cursed softly to myself and the man in my hands groaned in pain. I looked at him then looked panicked at where Vegeta stood still and looked around for the source of the sound. I tightened my hold on the man's neck and he groaned out in pain again. I saw Vegeta look towards me and he began to walk over. I swore and lifted the skinhead into a bin and disappeared by climbing up a drainpipe. I looked down to see that Vegeta was looking vainly in the darkness, before he shrugged to himself and continued walking. I jumped down and pulled the skinhead out roughly. I spat in his face before strangling him.

"That's for almost getting me caught by the hunter" I left the corpse on the floor and walked away in the opposite direction as Vegeta. I stretched whilst walking down the bright orange filled streets, I had been successful in avoiding the hunter twice so far and both times whilst I was feeding. I looked in front of me and saw a few people walking towards me before I looked back down. I looked up again when they were about two meters away and gasped. Vegeta was one of those 'few' people. I panicked and slipped into an alleyway that was thankfully just a step backwards from where I was frozen. I looked at him as he walked past and wanted to call out to him, talk to him and, the one that scared me most, ravish him. When they were a safe distance away I walked out of the ally and looked after them. I felt my eyes travel down Vegeta's back and rest upon his ass. I blushed and cursed at myself. "I need to find stronger diversionary tactics" I mumbled walking in the opposite direction.

I walked down the street musing over what the count had told me. His mother was one of my kin. He was the last living line of his family I could not take that away from him, but I could fuck him. I shook my head, 'what a diversionary tactic that is' I thought and kept on walking. 'I need to find a male and fast. To get my mind off of Vegeta and the fact that I need a shower' I thought looking in the window of a bar. I paused. 'There's one' I thought seeing a man in his early forties with black hair and a medium build, sitting at the bar with an empty glass. I walked to the door and smiled at the bouncers, who grinned in return and opened the doors for me. I rolled my eyes and walked for the lone man.

"Hi" I said sitting next to him he turned his head and looked at me his hazel eyes bloodshot from too much drinking.

"Hi" he replied drunkenly.

"What's your name?"

"Craig" he muttered "You?" I thought up a fake name

"Liya" I said "What're ya drinking so much for?" I asked

"My brother died" he said sorrowfully. "Butch he ran a bar down the other end of town" I froze and forced a fake sympathetic smile

"I'm sure he died peacefully" I said sombrely

"Doctors said he died in the heats of passion. But Butch hardly fucked anybody. The police said they found fingerprints, but they were too smudged to read. I don't see how the woman could of left him there without a word to anyone"

"Perhaps she was scared" I said uneasily "Can we change the subject?" I asked putting my hand on his leg and squeezing a bit. He looked at me properly and smiled

"Sure" he said "Like what?"

"I dunno. I have a sparking interest in what's further up your leg" I said seductively running my hand further up his thigh.

"Shall we go to mine then?" He asked quickly picking up his coat and dragging me out of the door. He hadn't had 'it' for a while I assumed letting him drag me.

Once at his I stood outside while he took off his shirt inside. He was looking at me strangely. I saw the inviting look in his eye but that wasn't going to make the barrier drop. I folded my arms and looked at the now only boxer clad man. The look of lust floated across his eyes.

"Unless you want me to fuck you in the corridor I suggest that you come in" he purred. I saw the barrier fade and I stepped into the room. I walked towards Craig and I kissed his ear.

"Shut the door. I'll be waiting for you in your shower" I growled in his ear and I walked to his bathroom de-robing on the way. I turned on the shower and got in, Craig appeared in the bathroom doorway. I beckoned him in with my index finger and he galloped over like an excited pony. He pushed me back into the stall and kissed me. I liked roughness in a guy. I felt his hand travel downwards. That put me off. I don't like dominant men, but I bet Vegeta is dominant. I backed away from his kiss and took his hand.

"If you want to turn me on Craig, touch me here" I said raising his hand to my neck. He looked confused but massaged it anyway. I gasped and pushed my body closer to his. He in response pushed into me whilst keeping his hands on my neck I hissed and let him plunge. Six minutes he lasted, better than his brother I mused. I kissed his neck. "Wait in the bedroom. I'm going to have a shower" I said pushing him gently out of the shower. I washed and dried and walked into his bedroom quietly. He was asleep on the bed. I dressed and went back into his room. "Craig" I murmured he sat up

"Why are you dressed?"

"I'm leaving" I said unemotionally

"Why?"

"It's for the best. Your brother did die in the throws of passion, with me"

"You liar. Prove it"

"He had two silver candlestick holders on his mantle, with two candles. One with the letter B carved into it the other with a C" I smiled

"Holy shit" Craig stated "Why didn't you say this earlier?"

"I needed a shower" I said absently "Besides, I think you'll find it a good piece of information that you lasted longer than your brother" I smiled again. "A minute longer"

"You bitch" he snarled and lunged off of the bed at me. I shook my head and put my hand around his throat.

"I have been called worse" I steamed "You smell of humanity. What did you think you were going to do when you lunged at me?"

"Kill you. I've killed others" he stated proudly

"Bullshit. You smell pure" I taunted I let my fangs grow. "Me? I've killed thousands" I levelled my head with his ear "You are going to be just another notch, just like your brother" I stated

"You're a V...v."

"Vampire? You are very observant" I stated biting down and infiltrated the blood-flow in his arteries, and sucked him dry. I tightened my hold on his neck and his head popped off like a cork out of a champagne bottle. I watched his body fall. Then cursed myself. I thought of the hunter AGAIN. I stomped out of the house and out onto the streets again. 'He can't be half Vampire' I reasoned 'He works during the day. I'm thinking about him nearly every hour on the hour, this has got to stop and so have the diversions. I just need to take the bull by the horns and get a fuck from him, to get him out of my system'

I walked into the cemetery towards my home when I heard a light 'thump' behind me. I turned and was faced by two different Vamps.

"Sister" The tallest of the two greeted

"Brothers" I greeted back. "What do I owe this pleasure?"

"You have been hunting on our grounds. We do not take trespassing lightly"

"I did not know these were your hunting grounds. I have been awake for four lunar days" I said apologetically

"That may be so. But there is a punishment"

"Oh? What might that be?"

"Death" the younger one said smiling profoundly I shook my head

"That's a bit harsh isn't it?" I asked backing away

"Not really. We're going to have our fun with you first" the older one said

"Brothers, is there another way?" I pleaded

"No. We are going to enjoy this" they said together and walking towards me

"Stop" a demanding voice ripped through the air. I looked at the owner 'No!' I thought. 'Why were you waiting here Vegeta?'

"She has trespassed. She will die" the older one said Vegeta jumped down off of the tomb he was sat on and crunched his knuckles. "He wants to fight us"

"Vegeta Stay away" I pleaded but was silenced when the younger one struck me across the face. Blood dribbled down my lip and I bowed my head in shame. I looked up and saw hatred gleaming in his eyes. Without warning he launched himself at the older one but was knocked back with the twist of the vamps hand. He flipped in the air and landed on his feet and launched back at the older vamp, only to be punched and the force of it sending him back into the wall of a tomb.

"Well look's like our sister is safe. We'll take him in compensation" the younger one said and he and the older vamp started to walk towards the fallen Vegeta. They stopped when I leapt in front of the just conscious boy.

"Stay away from him" I hissed on all fours, acting like a tigress, blood dripping down my chin like I had just eaten a kill.

"Why are you protecting him?" the younger vamp said I growled. The older one laughed

"She has fallen for this mortal, Talor" He managed to get out Talor laughed as well. "Afraid we'll steal your fuck?" the older one taunted I growled louder. "You are aren't you?"

"That is none of your business" I hissed loathingly. I looked back at Vegeta and was thankful to find that he had passed out. I stood and revealed my wings and fangs. The two vamps stopped laughing.

"I... It's... Th...t...the An...g...e...l o...of. D.ea.th" Talor said

"That is what they used to call me" I said in a demonic tone of voice. "Three hundred years ago" I picked up Talor and kissed his cheek, he burned to ashes in my hands. The older one looked at me in horror

"I thought..."

"You thought what?"

"That the hunters killed you"

I snorted "Even if they did I would not of 'died' I would of just came back a few days later as you cannot kill me with the normal vampire methods. I am not the original Angel of death. That is my mother" I stated grabbing the older vamp

"What does that mortal mean to you?"

"I would die to see him happy"

"You've fallen for a mortal. That'll take some work for him to forget you now he's seen you"

"And I him. But If I disappear... He'll know no more"

"You'll sacrifice your happiness for his?"

"ENOUGH" I yelled kissing him. "More than you'll ever know" I whispered to his ashes. I calmed myself down and made my wings and fangs disappear. I turned and picked up the unconscious 'hunter' and took him into my tomb.

The Count entered my tomb an hour before sunrise. And I was changing the dressing of one of his lady's son's wounds.

"Couldn't stop yourself?" he asked, I glared at him

"I didn't touch him" I stated, re-wrapping a new bandage around the body's head.

"Then what happened?"

"Two brothers accused me of trespassing on their hunting grounds and wanted to kill me for it. Vegeta here shouted stop and got beaten up" I said unwinding a bandage from his arm. then throwing the blood soaked thing to the floor. Then wrapping a new one around his arm.

"What became of the two brothers?"

"They were terminated"

"How?"

"I killed them" I stated pulling a cover over the shivering man lying on a sacrificial stone. "With a kiss"

"But only the Angel of death can do that"

"Correction. My mother WAS the only one who could do that" I turned to face the count and smiled before going to the door and fixing a new hinge on it and putting more boards up in the windows.

"What are you doing?"

"Blocking out all the sunlight"

"Why?"

"So I can look after the 'hunter' and not burn to a crisp" I turned to him "Speaking of burning to a crisp, the sun will be rising shortly. Tell Lady Frea that I am sorry for not protecting her son" I bowed my head but it was lifted by the Count's index finger.

"You saved his life. Sister, he rightly belongs to you now" I shook my head viciously

"No! Mortals belong to themselves. Until an immortal pick's them out"

"You are definitely unusual" the said smiling "But you may leave him alone but that doesn't mean he will leave you alone" the Count said before disappearing.

I paced in the dark room waiting for the boy to regain consciousness. I had changed his bandages three times. Maybe he's dead, I thought No I can hear him breathing. I sat on the edge of the table he was laying on and thought of the time when I had found the perfect mate and he was taken away from me for associating with a witch, by hanging. I was devastated. I looked at the face of the mortal. I sighed.

"I think way to much in the olden language" I said to myself in a whisper. I slid off of the table and checked his pulse. It was strong and as I bent my head to kiss his forehead I felt it quicken. I looked at his open eyes. "Finally" I muttered

"How long have I been out?" He asked looking up at the ivy-covered ceiling

"Almost a full day" I replied yawning.

"Are you al-right?" he asked

"I'm fine. Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Be the Hero?" I said sternly

"I don't have to tell you anything" he said folding his arms. I smiled.

"Fine be that way" I said "Now I am going to sleep"

"Where?"

"On the floor"

"There's plenty of space up here" he said innocently

"I'm okay down here" I said scowling at myself "But thanks for the offer" I heard him sigh with frustration before his breathing became deep and even. 'Mortal's' I thought in amazement falling asleep myself.

I woke up to shuffling about. I sat up and yawned noisily. I knelt up and saw Vegeta wondering around picking things up and putting them back again. I lent my head on my folded arms and groaned. What was he doing?

"There's a nice dish over there if you feel the need to examine it" I said tiredly. He turned and looked at me

"You hardly breathe when you sleep" he said startled.

"So? You breathe deeply and evenly when you sleep" I said yawning again. I looked at the door. Dusk, or about an hour after. I stretched and walked towards the door

"Where are you going?"

"Out, to grab a bite to eat" I said dismissively "You can go home"

"I told you I don't have one" he growled

"Well you can't stay here"

"Why not?"

"Because" I stated walking out of the door

"What a good reason" he said sarcastically I turned and glared

"Okay. You can stay. Under one condition"

"What's that?"

"Don't come close to me, otherwise I might hurt you" I said disappearing from sight.

I dropped the carcass of a cow to the floor. I sighed at the different taste it left in my mouth. I walked out of the farmyard and towards the city again hoping that Vegeta would of left.

My luck was not running in my direction though. When I walked back through the door of my home he was sitting on his sleeping bag reading a book by Steven King. I looked at the title 'Salem's Lot ™.

"What's it about?" I asked referring to the book

"This town called 'Salem's Lot up state. Crawling with Vampires" he said interested. I froze and wished I'd never asked

"Is it good?"

"Passable. Not as good as the shit going on here though" he smiled at me. I smiled back. He looked serious for a minute "You have something on your chin" he stated I rubbed the back of my hand along it and it came away with blood on it I looked up at him and smiled criminally. "Should be careful with tomato ketchup" he stated lifting the book up again

"Thanks. What do you think of these vampire tales?"

"The book?"

"No. Here"

"I think there is one here and It's a she"

"How can you be so sure?"

"All the victims have been male. It's like she's looking for something" he wondered 'How right you are' I thought to myself looking at him longingly for a second.

"So how would you feel to be on her list?"

"Privileged"

"You don't mean that" I stated "Why do you want to die?"

"No. I have a feeling I'm the one she's looking for" he said "Sounds crazy doesn't it?"

"Not at all" I said moving closer to him. He watched me slowly crawling to him.

"You gave me a warning, Vega" he said folding over a page in his book then closing it "And you didn't give me a chance to reply" I paused

"And what might that be?" I asked sitting back watching him crawl the rest of the way to me

"I'll take my chances" he said kissing me. I pushed him away gently

"You don't know what those chances will be" I stated pulling down his trousers and boxers. "You might not like the consequences"

"That is a chance I'm willing to take" he said ripping off my lace skirt and my fishnet tights. I led back and watched his male instincts take over. He went to grab my Velvet top but I stopped him

"Leave it on. It creates more friction" I smiled and took off his tank top. He kissed my chin before he devoured my lips. I felt my urge to kill him surface again but I pushed it back down with difficulty. He plunged himself in. and I moaned out. The sound was deep and demonic and I bit my lip in an attempt to keep myself quiet. I felt his mouth on my neck, and I lent my head back to allow him better access. He nipped and sucked the skin tenderly as I Let the demonic sound exit my mouth again. Six minutes later he was still going without any signs of stopping yet. I was panting and letting demonic sounds exit my mouth, whilst he was kissing my lips and making the sound travel into his mouth. Fifteen minutes later he was starting to slow down. I growled and kissed his chin up-to his mouth the back down to his neck. I had had two satisfying moments so far and he had yet to have one. I pushed my hips up and they got pushed back down forcefully. As we reached the twentieth minute he pulled me up off of the floor and released a growl of satisfaction. I smiled as he kept on going to make me moan in satisfaction for the third time. I let the demonic sound echo from my mouth. He then rolled off and led panting on the floor next to me. I tried to catch my breath but was finding it difficult to even think straight. I looked at the frown on Vegeta's face and smiled. That was the best ever. Now hopefully he'd forget about me. "Why were you here?" I asked when I'd caught my non-existent breath.

"Ollie said you were sorry for walking out at Polio's. He said you looked ill, so I came to see if you were al-right" he shrugged and sat up. "What time is it?"

"Well I'd say it was about eight" I said irritably cursing the timing of our union.

"I've got to go to work in an hour" he said ashamedly. I smiled and kissed his thigh.

"I hope you meet someone nice Vegeta" I smiled and got up picked up my leather trousers and pulled them on with difficulty

"What do you mean?"

"You know that you can't be with me" I said softly "I'm allergic to something you cherish" I smiled

"Sunlight?" he ventured, I nodded "I don't cherish it. I can live without it"

"You don't understand" I said walking to the door "You want to see what sunlight does to me?" I asked opening the door letting the sunlight enter. I put my hand into the sunlight. "Watch" I muttered watching the smoke rise from it, before massive blisters appeared on the back of my hand. It was about to burst out in flames before Vegeta pulled it out of the ultraviolet rays.

"Stop it" he scolded "Let me see the damage" I let him take my hand "That is one hell of an allergic reaction" he muttered reaching for the unused bandages, I watched him tenderly wrap the wound in wonder.

"Why?" I asked tentatively

"Why what?"

"Are you so interested in me?" I said in sadness "I could hurt you. Doesn't that bother you?"

"Like I said I'll take my chances" he said turning his back to me and picking up his clothes and putting them on then walking to the door "Change the bandage every two hours. I'll be back later" then he was gone.

I led awake all of the day and wondered about what happened earlier. I let him fuck me. I stood and looked at all of the boards and sighed. I had to avoid him at all costs, even if it killed me. I set out into the just dusked streets and decided I was going to be a nice girl and kill a cow instead of a man. I walked past Polio's and looked in the window, and saw people enjoying themselves. I sighed and looked towards the bar and my eyes widened as I saw Vegeta's green eyes staring back at me. I ran out of the view of the window, I looked at my trembling hands before I cussed at myself. I saw the door of Polio's open and Vegeta walked out onto the street I backed up into the shadows

"I must be going crazy. I'm sure I saw her out here" I heard him mumble before he disappeared back into the café. I stepped out of the shadows with a sad smile on my face before I walked down towards the cattle fields. I held the cow up to my long fangs and sunk them into its leathery neck. After I had had my fill I sat upon the cow's carcass and looked at the moon in the sky. I slowly got off of the carcass and started my walk back into the concrete jungle. I walked down the back ally's just in case I came face to face with Vegeta. I came out of the ally's and started along the shadows of the streets because the ally's were not going in the direction of my home. I crossed the road and turned a corner and walked smack dab into someone, knocking them down. I looked down and into the green eyes of Vegeta, he looked dazed and probably didn't know it was me. I helped him to his feet and patted him on the back before throwing my voice to make it sound more masculine.

"Sorry there buddy, I didn't see ya there" and walked off. I looked back and saw him turn around to look for the man so I quickly turned and kept walking

'I'm such a coward' I thought walking towards a bar. I stepped in and looked around. Nothing but an ordinary low standard place. I walked towards the bar and took a seat on a stool. The barman turned to me and smiled

"What'll it be?" he asked. I looked up at him. I cringed inside as I saw his greasy brown hair, grey eyes and acne covered face.

"Pint of cider" I said nodding to a pump

"Got any I.D?" he asked and my jaw dropped open. I looked at him and he looked deadly serious.

"Y…yeah" I stumbled going to get my purse from my bag. I stopped reaching for it when his hand came over the bar and it was placed on my shoulder

"I was only joking Doll" he said amused and I saw him keep an eye on my breasts as he poured my pint. I smiled, paid and thanked him. I turned to be faced with a pair of blue eyes.

"Can I help you?" I asked the thirty looking woman with blonde hair as she stood before me.

"I was just walking by and I saw you sitting here, with all of your black clothin' and velvet bodice, and thought what the fuck is a Goth doing in here?"

"Sally-sue! Leave the poor girl alone. She has every right to be here, now stop pestering my customers" the barman said to this slut of a woman that was stood in front of me

"But Charlie hun…."

"Don't you 'Charlie hun' me Sally. Now go on about your business" Charlie said and Sally walked off in a stress. "I'm sorry about Sally-sue. She gets paranoid about everyone who's new in here"

"That's alright. Everyone's like that with me" I said smiling at him, he nodded and smiled back before cleaning the bar. I turned back and this time came face to face with a pair of emerald green eyes.

"Good evening, Vega" Vegeta said frowning at me

"Evening Vegeta" I said quickly and looked into my glass. I felt him sit next to me.

"Why have you been avoiding me" he stated turning my stool so I was facing him

"I haven't…." I started but he cut me off

"Don't lie to me Vega" he said sternly "I saw you outside Polio's, you looked right at me then ran away. Then you ran into me on the corner, putting on a male voice so that I wouldn't think it was you. Now tell me exactly why"

"I think it's because of what I said" I frowned at him and turned away again taking a gulp out of my cider, I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and I saw he was waiting for me to elaborate. I saw the scowl on his face as he span me back around

"Vega, do you regret what happened between us?"

"No, not one bit" I answers truthfully "Do you?"

"No. but from what I've seen of you tonight makes me think you do regret it" he said putting his elbow on the bar and his chin on his palm.

"I couldn't get you off of my mind. I tried to sleep and I couldn't. So I went on a walk, in Polio's I thought I was imagining you and on the corner I panicked!" I said calmly

"Why did you panic?"

"I just did. I don't know why" I gulped the rest of my cider down and placed the glass on the bar. Charlie appeared

"Do ya want another one?" he asked

"I don't know Charlie. It depends if Vegeta here wants to continue this conversation"

"Is he harassing you?" Charlie asked and looked at me to say he would throw Vegeta out if I said yes.

"No, Charlie, he's not" I smiled at the bartender "Besides he is my man" I smiled at Vegeta and gave him a kiss on the nose "But thanks for being concerned" Charlie nodded and walked away looking defeated. I looked at Vegeta and nodded my head towards the door. He nodded and got up. I stood and watched Charlie and Sally-sue watch us walk out.

"Vega, do you want us to continue?" he asked me grabbing onto my hand

"I would" I smiled at him before I could speak again his lips captured mine and he put his arms around my waist. As he pulled away he smirked.

"I need to go now, but I will come and see you later" he said kissing me once more and walking to where I knocked him down and around the corner. I smiled and walked home.

Evening choruses of music rang throughout the cool void of the night. I walked out into the cemetery. I looked down at my recently re-bandaged hand knowing that within a couple of hours it would be healed. Vegeta had not returned like he said he would so I assumed that he'd taken my advice even after our encounter earlier outside Charlie's bar. I walked towards the street to be faced by the Count with a lady beside him.

"Good evening" I said respectfully

"Good evening" he replied "This is Lady Frea" he said extending his arm to the woman beside him. The woman had green eyes, long blonde hair that was up in a ponytail, her eyes showing understanding of either my feelings or situation

"Good evening Lady Frea" I said even more respectively

"Good evening Vega"

"Vega, what happened last night?"

"Vegeta woke up and after we had a conversation about why he was here he fell asleep. I woke up to find him looking at my things, and one thing led to another and we slept together" I said slowly "And he left for work this morning at eight"

"Couldn't keep your hands off of him?" the Count taunted. I frowned

"I warned him that I could hurt him but he said he'd take his chances" I looked at Lady Frea. "He was reading 'Salem's Lot. I asked him what would it be like for him if he was on the Vampires list. He said he'd be privileged"

"After you slept with my son, did you bite him and taste his blood?" Lady Frea asked I shook my head

"No. I couldn't bring myself to do it"

"You know he'll come back for more"

"I'm leaving the state. I'll go somewhere else" I said turning back towards my tomb.

"You can't leave" Lady Frea said appearing in front of me

"Why not?"

"Because you love him" she replied sounding motherly

"I can't love him" I mumbled

"No, you won't allow yourself to admit it" she growled

"I can't love him. I'll hurt him. Besides he's a hunter"

"He may be from a line of hunters but I was quite willing to become the Counts mate and I was meant to be a hunter" she smiled.

"Okay. I'm going to find him" I smiled and went off.

I followed his scent to an apartment block. I frowned and went up to the third floor to door number four. I knocked and waited. Vegeta opened the door and looked at me. And he looked astonished.

"Vega!"

"Yes?" I smiled and saw the barrier almost strengthen.

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking for an apartment" I lied "What are you doing here?"

"This is not good" I heard him mumble.

"What's not good?" I said confused

"You are not permitted in here" a male voice said from inside. I looked past Vegeta and saw Ollie frowning.

"I don't understand" I said studying Vegeta's face

"There is nothing for you to understand" Ollie said.

"I'm Sorry" Vegeta said closing the door.

"Would it help if I said I love you?" I shouted through the door. It slowly opened and Vegeta jumped out with a cross and placed it in my hand. I looked down at it then up at him in confusion. 'They don't do shit to me' I thought in triumph. He smiled and wound me up in his deep kiss. I looked up at him in confusion.

"Ollie said that since your allergic reaction was so unusual he looked it up and he said only vampires had that kind of violent reaction to sunlight" then he scowled "Ollie get out here you prick!"

"Did you get her?"

"There was nothing to get, she's just allergic to sunlight"

"Really?" Ollie replied popping his head around the door. Seeing me still holding the cross and Vegeta with his arms protectively around me

"I should beat you shitless" he growled at Ollie. "But I don't care right now" he said throwing the cross back at Ollie then taking hold of my hand and dragging me out of the building

"Where are we going?" I asked

"Somewhere where it's quiet" he smirked I got his meaning and stopped walking.

"Hang on" I said

"What for?"

"Did you hear what I said?"

"When?"

"When I shouted it through the door?"

"No"

"Oh"

"What was it?"

"I love you" I said turning my head only to have him in my line of sight again with a massive kiss.

"Good" he mumbled kissing me again. I pushed him back.

"I'm hungry" I complained

"Let's go to Polio's then" he said changing direction to go towards the café.

When we walked in hand in hand the whole place became silent. I tightened my hold on his hand. He looked down at me and smiled, before walking us to a booth.

"Why is everyone staring?" I asked him uncertainly

"I never walk in here with a girl, let alone hand in hand with one" he smiled "They'd better get used to me coming in with my girl"

"Your girl?" I asked raising an eyebrow

"Yeah"

"Who's that then?" I jested

"You" he smiled catching the humour in the sentence. I smiled at him.

"I've never met anyone like you" I admitted

"I've never met anyone like you either" he replied smiling

"What'll it be?" A waitress said notepad in hand.

"Coffee please" I said

"Beer" Vegeta ordered. The woman nodded

"Anythin' else?"

"Tomato Soup" I asked

"Nothing else for me thanks" she nodded and walked away. I looked across to the counter and saw people were still staring at us.

"They are starting to freak me out" I admitted

"I wouldn't worry about them. You have more important things to worry about" he smirked

"Like what?"

"Me. Later on"

I smiled in reply the waitress returned with my coffee and Vegeta's beer.

"Soup will be ready in a bit" she said walking off.

"What did Ollie exactly say?"

"He just said that he thought it was suspicious that you appeared just before the killings started. I said my girl would never do that and stuff. Then he asked me if I'd fucked you and I said yes, but didn't brag, and he said did anything weird happen so I sorta told him what happened this morning..." I stopped his tirade with a kiss on the forehead.

"Shut-up" I smiled and took a sip out of my cup. "I understand Ollie's reaction. It happened to me where I was before. I never thought I'd meet anyone who was understanding about my condition" A wider smile crossed my face

"So you don't hate him?"

"No" I said quietly taking another sip of coffee

"Hey, you never did tell me how old you were" he said amused

"No I didn't" I mused "I'm twenty-six" I lied

"Liar" he accused "Your younger"

"Flattery will get you nowhere" I said meaningfully he raised an eyebrow

"Really?" He asked taking a swig of beer. "I've already gotten somewhere with you" he said smirking. I frowned

"Yes" I said raising my foot and stroking his leg with it. His eyes widened and he picked up his beer. "Like that?" I asked lifting my leg higher.

"Vega!" he scolded

"Yes, Vegeta?" I replied

"Stop that" he said half-heartedly. but a scowl on his face. I lowered my foot to the ground. "Later" he smirked.

"Your Soup" the waitress said putting it in front of me I smiled up at her

"Thanks" I replied she nodded and walked away. I picked up the spoon and took a mouthful. I swished it about in my mouth and tasted something funny. 'Garlic!' I panicked but relaxed when it was just parsley. I swallowed it effortlessly. I looked up at the man sat opposite me. He was looking at the window in awe. 'Shit I forgot about the reflection' I thought and looked back at my soup.

"Ball lightning" he said suddenly I looked up at him in shock.

"Wow. That's rare" I said trying to calm myself. I heard him grunt a yes. I finished my soup and took another sip of coffee. I felt his eyes on me I looked up at him

"You want something stronger?" he asked nodding down at his beer I nodded

"Sure, why not?" I smiled and watched him get up. I felt my stomach growl. Blood. That's what my body was crying out for now. I looked at the girl's toilet and watched a girl with long blond hair go in. I looked back at Vegeta. I stood up and walked to him. "I'm going to the ladies room" I whispered in his ear and pinched his ass as I left. I walked into the bathroom and looked at the girl who was washing her hands. I put my hands around her mouth to stop her from screaming and alerting anyone and pulled her back into the stall. I bit her neck and drank her until she was almost dry. I bit a couple more times on the inside of her elbows to make her look like a junkie. I was going to let her live, I exited the cubical only stopping to look into the girls eyes. I walked out and wiped the blood from my mouth. I went back to the booth and slipped in beside Vegeta.

"What took you so long?" he asked handing me a beer.

"There was a queue" I said taking a swig out of the glass He looked at me skeptically I looked up at the clock then down at my 'boyfriend'. "Dawn is approaching" I mumbled downing the rest of my beer. and lifting out my purse.

"I've paid the bill" he mumbled I frowned at him

"Then I will pay you back" I said fishing out five dollars. He held up his hand

"Pay me back when we get home" he purred I stood up and held out my hand he took it and stood up himself. "Lets go" he said walking out of Polio's and down the street. I looked back at the havoc in the café 'Someone found her body then' I smiled and walked faster upon seeing the pinking horizon showing sunrise.

I pulled Vegeta in after me and put my arms around him.

"Vega" he said stopping my assault. I looked up at him.

"Yes?"

"I want you to move into an apartment with me" He asked I looked at him

"That would be wonderful!" I smiled blood tears filling my eyes. I blinked them away. "You know you'll have to black out the windows"

"I know" he replied "Just another step into our future" he mumbled pulling me flush up against him. I looked up at him and reached my hands down under his shirt and up to his shoulders the buttons undoing themselves in the process.

"I think I'm going to enjoy living with you" I said softly "I'll get a job at night to help pay for everything" Sliding the shirt off his arms.

"You need new clothes" he stated rubbing the fabric of my velvet top.

"Yeah, I guess I do" I said sliding off my purple top. He took a step back and looked at me. He traced the scars that lined my stomach and breasts.

"How...?" he trailed off

"It's a long story"

"We have time" he said sitting on his shirt that was on the floor and taking me down to sit on his lap.

"I don't feel comfortable talking about it" I mumbled I looked over my shoulder and saw his pleading eyes. "You now I said I was new to the area?" I asked he nodded and placed his arms around my waist "The scars are where the gangs used to pretend I was a vampire and they used to cut me to see if I would bleed" I lowered my head "When I did bleed they let me go with a cut across my stomach. The smaller ones are from where stakes and whips have been used"

"How long were you in that town for?"

"Three months"

"Why didn't you leave?"

"I didn't have the courage. But I felt the need to move to a city. I thought things would be nicer here, and I was right" I smiled back at him and put my hands on top of his. I then turned in his grasp. "Now that you know why I was so forgiving when you accused me of being a Vampire earlier. I needed a reason to trust humanity again and you gave me that trust back" I unclasped his hands "I know I'm laying it down thick, but I understand if you think I'm a nut case and want to leave" I turned my back to him. I made a promise that if he did leave I was going to go on a killing rampage. I felt him rise and walk around me before he gently pushed me on my back and kissed each one of my scars. I looked up at him

"I like you. Nut case or not" he smiled and kissed me on the lips. I mumbled a 'good' and went to unbutton his trousers. His hand lifted my hand off. I looked at him in confusion "My turn to undress us" he purred unzipping my leather trousers. I lifted my hips off of the floor and he pulled them down effortlessly. He unbuttoned his and took off his boxers. He led on top of me again and plunged himself into me. I shut my eyes and hissed

"Not much for foreplay, are you?" I said before I lost my speech when he started moving he grunted a no in reply and kept on thrusting. I let three deep demonic moans out simultaneously. He started nibbling at my neck I leant my head back to give him more access. I lifted my hips and as like last night they got pushed back forcefully into the floor. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he kissed up my jaw to my lips where he ravished them. He picked up a faster pace and I just let him have his way. I felt myself nearing a climax and I threw my head back and let a demonic groan out along with the groan I pushed my hips further into his. In return he quickened his pace. Twenty-five minute later he climaxed and collapsed on top of me. I pretended I couldn't breathe and he rolled off. I pulled him close to me and spooned around him.

"Good job I don't work on Thursdays" He mumbled I laughed

"That is a very good job" I replied putting my chin on his shoulder. I smiled and put my arms around him. I felt like that would annoy him and it did. I watched him turn over and then turning me over.

"I should be the one doing that" he said putting his chin on my shoulder and wrapping his arms around my waist. I smiled

"See you later" I mumbled falling asleep

"That you will" he replied falling asleep as well.

I stood up and stretched.

"I can't believe I slept a whole day" I mumbled to myself I yawned then noticed that I was being watched. I locked eyes with Vegeta and tried to cover myself up. He laughed at my vain attempt.

"Nor can I. If you think your hands are going to stop me from seeing you, you are sadly mistaken" he smirked. I frowned and went to my discarded clothes. I picked up my leather trousers and looked at them in disgust before I put them on, then I moved onto my velvet top I looked at it the same way as I did my trousers and I put it on.

"I'm going to have to go shopping for new clothes" I mumbled walking to the door. I looked back at Vegeta "You coming?" I asked and he lost his train of thought and shook his head to get rid of them.

"Yeah, sure" he replied getting up and walking to me.

"Are you al-right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" he said grabbing my hand. I looked at him skeptically and then decided to leave it. I walked into JJ's and walked to the lace rack. I picked out a black lace see through skirt. "Put that back"

"Why?"

"Now your my girl, No see through clothes" Vegeta growled. I nodded in understanding and got the same style skirt from the rack but it wasn't see through. I picked out another few skirts before I walked over to the velvet and lace top section. I picked up a couple of low cut tops and a few more velvet bodices. Plus a see through mesh top.

"Before you say put it back Vegeta, it's for me to wear in bed if I get cold" I turned and looked at him in amusement. He had a blush spread across his cheeks. I walked to the cashier and she rung up all my stuff.

"That'll be seventy-seven dollars and thirty-five cents" she said absently I handed the woman with deep brown eyes eighty dollars and she handed me my change of two dollars and sixty-five cents.

"Thanks" I said walking with my bag to the door

"See ya around" she replied and I slowly walked out of the shop, Vegeta's hand intertwined with mine.

"She liked you" I said to him as we walked towards our home.

"How did you know?"

"She stared at you all the time we were in there" I smiled up at him "And then she was going to short change me but I watched her count it. Look's as though I've got competition" I joked.

"I don't care about some woman staring at me. As-long as they don't touch what's already owned" he smirked down at me. I shook my head and walked into our house and dumped my things in a corner then walked back out to see a woman hanging on his arm. He tried to push her away but she was strong. I sniffed the air. Vampire. I smiled and walked towards my man and this vampire woman.

"May I help you?" I asked the woman she turned sharply and looked at me.

"Not really. But this man could help me" I glared at her and walked up to Vegeta and wrapped my arms around him.

"He's my man" I said to her showing my fangs at her she backed up and disappeared into the darkness. I looked up at him and smiled from my level with my arms still wrapped around his waist.

"Come on lets go and get a coffee" he smiled and started walking towards Polio's. I smiled and followed him. When we got to Polio's it had 'Police- do not cross' labels and banners everywhere. 'Oh shit, the girl!' I thought

"Actually I prefer something stronger than a coffee" I smiled and led the way to the 'Green bar'. Halfway there I looked into the sky and watched the stars. I saw two figures standing on the rooftop. It was Count Yerlio and Lady Frea. I smiled up at them and saw them nod in approval before they disappeared. I brought my head back down straight. We walked into the bar and I looked up at Vegeta.

"What do you want?" I asked

"Beer" he ordered I nodded and went to the bar. Got the two beers and walked back over to him.

"Here" I said handing him the beer

"Thanks" he replied

"You seem quiet tonight" I said softly

"I just can't get over how quietly you sleep that's all" he said absently "It sounds like you're dead"

"I can assure you that I'm very much alive" I smiled. He smirked and dipped his head and kissed me softly.

"I know. Especially when you arch your back..." I put my hand over his mouth

"Don't be so crude" I stated wide-eyed. I felt him chuckle and a nip on my hand. I took my hand away and took a gulp of beer. I set my glass back on the side. "What am I to do?" I sighed wrapping my arms around his waist

"About what?" he asked

"With our future" I smiled up at him

"I think it's best to cross that bridge when we come to it" he admitted looking down at me and finishing his beer.

"Al-right. Can we go for a walk?" I asked impishly.

"Sure" he shrugged. I watched him walk out of my grasp and then out of the door in confusion. I walked out to find him gone. I sniffed the air and he had walked towards the park alone. 'Is he tiring of me?' I wondered and followed his scent trail. I was getting nervous. I was planning on turning him tonight, but he seemed to have other plans. I walked into the park and I looked around. I spotted him on the only bench in sight. I walked over to him and sat beside him. "You're not what I expected" he said keeping his eyes straight ahead "And I think it's..."

"You're breaking up with me" I said standing up. I saw him shoot up and grabbed me by the shoulders.

"No! Whatever gave you an idea like that?"

"Your comments"

"I was just thinking that you are MORE than what I expected. And I think it's time that we moved on to the next level" he smirked, and then his face fell in horror.

"What is it Vegeta?" I asked worriedly, he lifted his hand and pointed behind me. I turned and looked at two females. I sniffed the air and frowned. Vampires. "May I help you?" I asked through clenched teeth. They glared down at me and walked around to Vegeta.

"Hello honey. Remember me?" she asked sitting on his lap. I growled and noticed that the other female had vanished. I glared at the woman who was kissing my boyfriends neck. I watched him try to push her off but he was much weaker than a Vampire. I watched his body jump as she bit into his neck. I howled and jumped at her, she threw Vegeta to the side and attacked me. I smiled and turned into the Angel of Death and as she tried to skid to a halt I kissed her on the forehead and she burst into flames. I transformed back and went over to the almost unconscious man. I lifted his head into my lap.

"Vegeta?" I called to him when he didn't respond I bit into his neck too to fight the toxins of the other female with my own. When there was only a tiny bit left I backed away and bit open my wrist. I lowered it down to his mouth "Drink" I ordered I let a few drops fall into his mouth and his tongue lapped them up. I held my wrist closer, he grabbed it and drank deeply. I felt his canines grow and I pushed him back. I watched him for a minute then watched my wrist heal. I looked back at Vegeta wishing that he'd stop breathing then open his eyes. I slowly crept over to him and checked his pulse. Upon not finding one I smiled. I watched his features for a bit then watched him frown before sitting up.

As he came round i smiled down at him.

"Hello" I said softly to him, he looked up at me in something between confusion and blood lust.

"Vega?" he said uncertainly

"Yeah, thats my name. How are you feeling?"

"Like shit" he replied sitting up "Where'd those girls go?"

"Lets just say we won't see them again" I smirked at him. I then felt a hand on my cheek i looked down to see his newly grown fangs gleaming and his emerald eyes beaming lust. I watched him lean up to me, then as I got drawn down to his lips I stopped him. "Vegeta, Stop" I said

"Why?" he stated sliding his hand into my hair and leaning up even farther i got pulled towards his lips.

"Because do you know what you are?" I stated as i let him get closer

"I don't care" he stated crushing his lips to mine I kissed back. He rolled ontop of me before he cried out in the kiss and pushed violently away from me

"What's wrong?" i asked him as I sat up and saw him pressing his hand to his torso.

"What happened?" he asked ignoring my question. He then lifted up his shirt then looked at his torso. I crawled over to him and i traced the burn mark that stood still smouldering on his chest. I traced it with my finger then looked at him.

"You're a Vampire" i whispered into his ear before licking the edge. I was then thrown on my back with him looming over me.

"A what?" he growled down at me but failing to keep his eyes on mine but his dropping to my clevage.

"A Vampire" I growled lustfully back "A blood drinker. A child of the night"

"Vampire? What are you?"

"A Vampire aswell of course. I turned you" I said running my hand up his arm anf then along his jaw. "I want you Vegeta" I gently placed my other hand on his crotch and massaged very sensually.

After he got used to the sensation of my hand being there he looked down at the cross on my bodice. "Take that off"

"You take it off of me then" I smirked devilishly as he looked at his chest then back at the cross. He sat back and looked at me before putting his hand on the cross, smoke rose from his hand and he grimaced in pain before taking his hand off. He then smirked and straddled my hips. He placed his torso against mine and as the smoke began to rise his hands went to the back of the bodice and he ripped the zip down and pulled the offending piece of clothing off.

"So you want me? Even after you know what i am? and what i've turned you in to?" I looked into his eyes and smirked when i saw the burning desire still strong, like the time we first fucked.

"I want you even more now" he growled lustfully. "Now shut up and get whats coming to you"

"That's what i like to hear!" I said licking my lips. I allowed his hands to get my arms above my head as his chest rubbed against my breasts he grimaced as the burn was irritated by the friction. "If you want to heal first I can wait" I asked his still grimacing form. As soon as the question had passed my lips he looked up at me and growled

"You can wait, huh? Well try and make this wait" He snarled pushing his arousal into my thigh I gasped and looked down to see his, what must be painful, arousal.

"Then hurry the fuck up" I snarled back. He ripped off his tshirt and then yanked open his trousers, before pulling them down. I saw his desire highten as his vampire mating instincts took over. I slowly put my arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss which he allowed me to do. He grabbed my skirt and pulled it off before tracing his lips to my neck where he nipped and sucked the sensitive area. He then moved downwards to my breasts were he licked and kissed the area around my nipples. Suddenly he thrust upwards as he pushed himself into me, he started at a gentle and graceful pace but was soon generating a speed and rhythm, and the harder he went the more I was pushed into the gravel I was laying on. I didn't bother trying to take control because of his furious speed and I couldn't as I could barely move because of the pleasurable sensations going up my spine. I managed to move so lifted my hips to his and they were pushed down with more force than ever, I was finding it hard to even think as I climaxed for the first time causing me to let out a demonic moan, Vegeta was showing no mercy as he went even faster lifting me towards him into a passionate kiss, I left his lips leaning back letting him take complete control 20 minutes later Vegeta was still going strong and I was climaxing for a second time five minutes later he lent down kissing my neck and nipping it playfully then as he climaxed he bit down into the skin to extinguish his now demonic moan causing me to growl and finally carried on until he made me climax for a third time as I let a demonic sound echo from my mouth. Vegeta didn't roll off me but he gently lay and semi collapsed on top of me but before I managed to fall asleep I suddenly realised where we were.

"Vegeta?" I asked shaking him awake as he regained consciousness

"What?" he requested sleepily

"We can't sleep here, when the sun rises we'll get burned" I stated while pushing his still groggy from off me I then began to throw his clothes at him while searching for my own. I found my bodes and skirt in some near by bushes, I dressed hurriedly then turned to Vegeta, who growled at the offending piece of clothing, I understood but stated.

"Am I supposed to walk home topless?" he replied by saying nothing I grabbed his hand and dragged him home at grate speed. I finally reached the alter I called a bed were I removed my leather bodes before I collapsed on my back. Vegeta climbed on top of me and snuggled into my neck before we both fell asleep.

I awoke with Vegeta's still sleeping form on top of me, I knew I would have to tell him about the rules of being a vampire, I'm unsure of how he will react to never being able to see and talk to his beast friend Ollie, but there would be something or someone gained from him being changed. I kissed Vegeta's forehead causing his eyes to flicker reviling his emerald depths he smirked down at me and rolled to my side. Vegeta lent towards me and locked his lips with mine in a passionate kiss, his hand began to wonder to my hip were he pulled me towards him, I then placed my hand on his shoulder pushing him away from my lips.

"Vegeta there are something's you need to know," I said watching him scowling at me but still continuing his assault by beginning to kiss my neck and nipping the skin.

"Vegeta" I said pushing him away again

"Vegeta I trying to tell you things you need to know and you're only interested in one thing" I said hysterically

"So it can wait till later" he stated and then going back to his previous position on my neck but stopped in his tracks by a glare from me.

"Ok what is it Vega?" he asked nicely even though he himself was annoyed with me refusing him

"Firstly you will have developed a blood lust as and a need for blood as it is your body is adapting to a new source of food. There are side effects to drinking all of a persons blood, because when you do that you take the person's death will be taken into you and you will die"

I could tell he was only half listening to me because his eyes were no longer on mine but had travailed downwards to my naked breasts.

"SECONDLY" I said loudly causing his eyes to go back to mine "vampires have weaknesses" I continued smirking at him "These weaknesses are the cross, holy water, sunlight, decapitation, sliver and a stake through the heart. For most vampires all of these weaknesses apply, however each individual vampire will have their own specific strengths and weaknesses, as you have seen I am not affected by crosses but you are." I said looking at his chest which he seemed to take as an invitation to push me back on to the stroking the area below my left breast while kissing me passionately I kissed him back with equal passion his right hand slid down from its previous place and came to rest on my lower back were he pulled me towards him, he then licked my bottom lip, I did not open my mouth but instead lent back from his kiss.

"You ever going to let me finish with out pouncing on me?" I asked looking him straight in the eyes

"If I must, " he said dismissively, as I reached over and grabbed my black and red velvet bodes and put it on.

"Right thirdly humans can not know that we exist and must be kept a secrete from them, this means that Ollie can't know what you have been changed into … and you can't change him."

"But he's like a brother to me" he said sadly

"I know Vegeta but it's the rules … are you hungry?" I asked

"Starving" he said lustfully I smiled at him as I got up from the alter, I put on a pair of leather trousers, grabbed Vegeta's hand and headed for the door and into the dusky cemetery and into the surrounding streets, where I looked for Vegeta's perfect first meal.

Walking down a back ally I found her, a blond haired, green eyed girl with the look of purity in her eyes,

"Her?" I asked pointing at the girl he nodded in reply I walked slowly up to the girl and walked behind her grabbed her arms to restrain her as Vegeta walked towards her licking his fangs I snorted as he slit his tongue on them he then walked to me and kissed me passionately I licked his bottom lip so he would open his mouth and let me enter so the blood could mix with our kiss. His attention went back to the girl as he grabbed hold of her taking her from me then his fangs bit into the girls flesh the girl began to scream in pain and I clamped my hand over he mouth as he began to drink the girl blood as his eyes went to meat mine I felt a lust rise with in me, but then suddenly notice that the girl was beginning to pale and panicked

"Remember the blood rule," I said quickly

He instantly dropped the girls body I walked over to him putting my heal through the dieing girls neck and then snatched Vegeta's lips up into a passionate kiss in which, our tongues battled against each other, however no one won the fight as two people walked up behind us and one of them said

"I see you turned him, Vega"

I turned around to be faced by count Yerlio and lady Frea, Vegeta was starring at the woman in shock

"Mother?" he asked still in shock and it showing in his voice

"Yes, Vegeta" she said calmly, I could see anger building in Vegeta's eyes

"Why didn't you come and find me, so that I new you were alive, but no you were selfish enough to abandon your child?" he asked with his anger building inside him

"Hasn't Vega told you bout the rules?" she still remaining calm

"What do rules matter I was your son" he was yelling in anger now his shock had vanished he let his anger take full control

"You still are my son," she said sounding desperate

Vegeta said nothing but turned his back on his mother grabbing me by the arm dragging me away from the woman's depressed form, and all the way back to the tomb we called a 'home'. He said nothing as he lay on the alter I lay beside him and put my arms around him and snuggled into his side he flinched and I felt hurt as he turned away from me, his breath evened and we both fell asleep.

I awoke to find Vegeta perched on the side of the alter with his head in his hands, I reached over to him and put my hand on his shoulder, he turned towards me then stood up out of my reach.

"Vegeta, don't block me out" I pleaded out of desperation

"I just have to do something, I'll be back later," he said calmly and simply as he was heading for the door, I decided to follow him to see what he was up to.

I watched Vegeta enter Polio's I walked up to the window and saw Vegeta walk up to Ollie, I panicked and entered the café. I decided to listen to their convocation from a near by table, I walked over to a near table that I would where be able to hear them.

I hared Vegeta say

"Hi, Ollie happy birthday let me by you a drink"

"I thought you would be with your girlfriend" Ollie said sarcastically

"Sorry Ollie man I suppose I have been neglecting you a bit" he stated

"What you been doing I haven't seen you in ages?" Ollie inquired

I felt hurt as Vegeta said, "I've been around drinking stuff and thinking about things"

"Oh that drink I'll have a simmf's" Ollie said as Vegeta walked over to the bar and bout Ollie's simmf and a beer for himself and then returned to the table he had been sitting at. I heard Vegeta gulp down his drink then say in a hushed voice to Ollie

"There is something I need to tell you" I growled and got ready to interrupted the convocation

"Are you and Vega having problems?" Ollie enquired

"Sorta, I need a piss I'll tell you when I get back" Vegeta said I watched him head for the men's room and stealthily followed him in and saw him go to unzip his trousers I growled and through him into the corner then put my arms on each side of him to prevent him from leaving

"What did I tell you yesterday?" I snarled at him

"Its his birthday Vega, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't say happy birthday to him?" he asked

"He is supposed to think your dead," I growled

"I know Vega, but I just wanted to say a final good bye" he pleaded

"We're leaving," I stated

"But Vega I need a piss" he said desperately

"Fine I'll give you ten seconds, I'll be waiting out side," I said as I walked out the door, thirty seconds later Vegeta exited the bathroom I then grabbed his arm and dragged him through the back exit as the chef's looked at us in discussed as we passed them. We reached the dark street, I let go of his arm and turned towards him and glared at the figure facing me. He walked towards me and locked my lips with his I pushed him back and said

"You think its that easy don't you? I see I'm going to have to distract you" he smirked at me

"And how are you going to do that" he asked with the smirk still firmly on his face

"I'll have to show you" I said seductively dragging him towards me silently laughing at his egger face, I kissed him and let his tongue with the battle

"Lets go home" I said "before we are seen" to make him think it was urgent, he eagerly garbed hold of my hand and walked home at a slightly faster pace than normal.

We arrived at the tomb and I led him to the alter and pushed him back onto it softly causing him to sit on the edge of it, I walked up to him and let my hands glide under his shirt in such a way that it caused his shirt to glide off his shoulders. My hands then went to his trousers, were I massaged his crotch area, I could see it in his eyes that he was preventing himself from making a sound so I put the pressure on, which caused him to moan in pleasure. I then unzipped his trousers and let them drop to his ankles I then lowered myself to his waste height so that I was on my knees, and put his throbbing member into my mouth, he moaned and put his hand on the back of my head forcing me further towards it. I complied and began to suck on his increasingly throbbing member, he moaned and through his head back as I applied my tongue into the action. As I sucked I moved my head back and forth I then taking the member out my mouth and licking or kissing the area around the top, I let my lips glided over his member as I began to suck again. Rocking my head backwards and forwards I could sense he was moments away from coming, I took my head back, Vegeta glared at me but I smiled and took his erection in my hand roughly he moaned as I finished him off using my hand as he climaxed he let out a deep demonic moan in satisfaction as he came and fell back on to the alter. I followed him onto the alter and knelt over him, then snatched him lips up in a passionate, I led trails of kisses down his neck and chest before his male instances took over and he turned us over so I was below him, he locked lips with mine and began to undress me with the removal of my black and red satin bodice and then my leather trousers. He moved down my neck with his kisses then I moved my legs so they were locked around his waste, he took this as a signal to trust upwards and entering me. I moaned out as he began to go into motion, he generated a furious speed that sent pleasurable sensations up my spine, I managed to lift my hips towards his and they again got pushed back down to the ground with force. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss, he responded by quickening his pace again, i trailed my kisses to his neck and as I climaxed for the first time I bit down into his flesh, causing him to moan in pain. However, he still showed no mercy and quickened his pace again causing me to climax two more times before he pulled me off the floor in one arm let out a moan of pleasure and clasped before rolling off of me panting as he was trying to catch his non existent breath. I climbed on top of him, snuggled into his neck before we both fell asleep.

I awoke to find Vegeta staring at my now awake form, he smirked proudly at me as I got off his naked form and reached for my lace top and a velvet skirt and put them on

"I'm going hunting, you coming?" I asked

"Yeah, sure. Just give me a sec" he said grabbing his leather trousers, baggy shirt top and a long leather coat and putting them on at great speed.

"Shall we go to the park?" I inquired

"Sure, why not?" he stated smirking at me again

We reached the park and i looked around for a couple that we could feed on together. When I saw a petite blonde girl with a tall handsome man walking in hand in hand. I pointed them out to Vegeta and he nodded. We quickly and stealthily followed them into a slightly wooded area, where I approached the girl from the left and Vegeta rounded off the man from the right. We systematically pounced on them and kept each other's eyes on the others as we drank their sweet blood. I dropped the girl to the floor and approached Vegeta, just pausing to put my heel through the girls neck and a pleasurable sensations went up my spine as Vegeta stamped on the mans neck. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately before I backed off slightly and took Vegeta's hand and started walking, he followed.

I led him to the Brooklyn Bridge where I looked out at the moon lit water then looked to the man stood next to me and said "Vegeta, I have something I need to ask you" I stated nervously

"Yes, Vega" he asked turning towards me, I looked into his eyes and there was no longer any fear in me because I could see his love for me in his eyes.

"Vegeta, I, Vega, am asking you to become my count?" I asked but continued, "I know you are still new at this but I love you and Do not wished to be parted from you, what is your answer my love?" I looked away from him for a second however he put his index figure under my chin and bought him back into my sights.

"Vega it would be an honour to be your Count," he said pulling me towards him into a passionate kiss, I kissed him back with love more than passion. I stepped back from him and took his hand continuing to walk across Brooklyn Bridge hand in hand with my mate the moon was no longer visible as clouds had settled overhead

"Vega" he said I took my hand from his and bowed to him

"Yes my Count?" I replied

"Quit that. Its just plain Vegeta." he had a faint smile on his lips "Lets go home" he said smirking at me

"Sounds good" I replied smirking back at him

"Sounds like a perfect way to spend tonight" he murmured pulling me to him

"Really?" I asked at his nod I smiled

"Really. Tonight and the next ones till we die"

"No" I said and earning a frown from him I smiled "For ETERNITY" I finished and he smiled and kissed my lips. I backed off again taking his hand as we walked into the cool night a thunderstorm broke out and it began to rain.


	2. Authors Note

Authors note: This is the whole first story we have completed the second story, out of a planned five … Which me or Project Shadow (http/ may post some time in the fetcher depending on how well this one does – reviews ect

Look out for Vampire Tales 2


End file.
